Eso
by Tomoyito-chan
Summary: El viento soplaba suave y frío aquella madrugada lluviosa. Dos jóvenes, un objetivo y una mercancía a entregar en aquel callejón oscuro lleno de secretos que solo ellas conocían.


N/A: (? Holi... Yo no suelo escribir N/As... pero la ocasión lo merece (?)

Hollie-san... te lo dedico bicos, si no es por ti creo que nunca hubiese subido esta cosa (? Senpai.. no me mates xDD

Aquí hago una acotación que siempre quise hacer (? xq ponemos disclaimers si estamos en fanfiction... FANfiction... es obvio que no nos pertenece nada excepto la historia, si eso añlsdkjf bueno ya, no quiero el odio de todos los escritores/as que ponen disclaimers xD

Sin más, les dejo con _eso_ (? nos vemos.

 _ESO._

El viento soplaba suave y frío, acariciando cada rincón escondido de aquella desierta calle en la madrugada. Finas gotas de lluvia movidas por esa brisa helada golpeaban las mejillas de una joven que caminaba despacio por ellas, sola. Su esbelto cuerpo estaba envuelto en una elegante gabardina gris oscuro que le llegaba unos centímetros por encima de sus rodillas y una gruesa bufanda blanca intentaba hacer más llevadero el paseo nocturno. Su larga y bien cuidada melena rosada era parcialmente cubierta por una boina del mismo color que la bufanda, reflejando la pálida luz de alguna que otra farola que se le iba cruzando en el camino.

A esas horas, ni si quiera vehículos se escuchaban surcar las carreteras los semáforos, inservibles por falta de tráfico que controlar, eran otra de las fuentes luminosas que guiaban su camino. Al girar una esquina, escondida en uno de los soportales protegida de la lluvia, por fin la encontró; era esa persona quien la esperaba, y a quien estaba buscando.

—¿Lo tienes? —preguntó una voz suave y melodiosa a su oído.

—Por supuesto, ¿dudabas de mi eficiencia? —preguntó ella haciéndose la ofendida, usando el mismo tono susurrado que usó la otra.

En aquel oscuro callejón, no era fácil distinguir la expresión del rostro contrario, pero el brillo en sus ojos era inconfundible como para no saber ya, cuan anhelada era aquella mercancía para ella.

—Nunca dudaría de ti, eres mi arma secreta —dijo ella abrazando el cuello de la más alta con ambos brazos, acercando su rostro hasta casi rozar sus labios.

—Miku… ¿es que no te cansas de jugar así conmigo? —preguntó ella, abrazando suavemente su cintura, cerrando los ojos ante el leve contacto de sus labios.

—¿Podría cansarme? —preguntó dejando suaves besos sobre los labios de su compañera —tú eres lo más preciado que tengo, Luka… Sabes que nunca podría jugar contigo… al menos no a algo a lo que no te gustara jugar.

Luka dejó escapar una carcajada suave, casi una caricia para sus cuerdas vocales.

—Dime cuan preciada soy para ti… más que… ¿ _eso_? —susurró a su oído, mordiendo levemente la parte expuesta de su cuello, logrando estremecerla.

—E-eso… te refieres a…

—A ese _eso_ , sí.

—Luka… no puedes…

—No puedo hacerte elegir, lo sé —aseguró, separándose de ella y sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo, comenzó a caminar fuera del callejón —acompáñame. Te daré lo que tanto deseas.

Miku obedeció en silencio, siguiendo de cerca a su compañera hasta su lujoso Audi. Un ligero pitido sonó, rompiendo el frío silencio de la noche, tan solo atenuado por el leve golpeteo de la llovizna.

—Acércate —pidió Luka, y ella por supuesto accedió, quedando a un paso de su espalda —no —giró sobre sus talones y la pegó a su cuerpo desde la cintura —acércate, bien.

—Luka… —susurró rendida y mordiéndose el labio inferior rodeó su cuello.

Luka giró posiciones, dejando a Miku contra la carrocería trasera del vehículo, acortando la distancia hasta besarla, siendo ella esta vez quien le mordiera delicadamente ese labio inferior, haciéndola gemir levemente.

—Entonces, qué —susurró contra sus labios, lamiendo con suavidad la zona lastimada.

—¿Eh? —preguntó confundida, tenerla ahí, haciéndole esas cosas no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

—'¿Eh?' no, ¿crees que _eso_ podría darte lo que yo te doy? —preguntó, dejando que una de sus manos se colara traviesa por debajo de su abrigo, llegando a palpar sin timidez la erizada piel de su cintura.

—N-no lo creo… sé que no puede, p-pero es que… —la sensación de calor de su cuerpo ya empezaba a condensar el frío de la noche, y en esa pequeña franja de calle en la que se encontraban, parecía que empezaba a hacer mucho más calor que antes — _eso_ … me da cosas que tú nunca podrás darme… tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, Luka. Te pasa lo mismo con…

—¡No lo nombres! —pidió, colocando un dedo sobre los finos labios de la chica que tenía entre sus brazos —sabes que no puedo soportarlo… es superior a mí.

—Quiero que lo hagamos juntas… Luka… ¿Lo harías… conmigo? —preguntó Miku, bajando con su mano la de Luka, logrando que su dedo acariciara lentamente sus labios.

—Miku… ¿estás segura de esto? No quiero que hagas nada si no estás segura de verdad…

—Luka… si es contigo, puedo hacer cualquier cosa que me proponga. Yo también conseguí _eso otro,_ como pago de tus servicios… creo que sería una interesante combinación si… —Miku hizo una señal con sus dedos, una que Luka entendió a la perfección y que consiguió que sus mejillas se encendieran levemente.

—Miku… —ella rió ante esa actitud tan tierna y poco común en su siempre seria y madura Megurine.

—Sabes que te encantará, amor… —susurró, volviendo a encontrar sus labios —vamos a mi apartamento…

—Miku, sabes que esto es peligroso… si saliera mal…

—Saldrá perfecto —dijo tomando una de sus manos, mordiendo con suavidad el dedo índice que hace unos minutos la había callado —confío en estas manos.

Luka tragó grueso ante esa acción; Miku jugaba sucio, y ella lo sabía, pero también sabía que no podía decirle que no a esa mirada.

—Está bien, vamos —rápidamente, Luka apartó a Miku y subió al Audi, dispuesta a hacer lo que la chica deseaba.

—Bien… —susurró para sí, introduciéndose con la misma velocidad que Luka en el asiento del copiloto.

El motor rugió, las calles se hacían borrosas por la velocidad, y las ruedas rechinaban en las curvas; aferrándose al asfalto como si de su amante se tratara, acariciando con avidez su fría y mojada superficie, resbaladiza y oscura, como las sábanas después de una intensa noche de sexo.

—¿No crees que vas demasiado rápido?

—¿Crees que voy demasiado rápido? —preguntó deteniéndose en una luz roja, que aunque no había peatones que pasar, la obligaba a parar —¿ves a alguien que pueda reprender mi imprudencia?

—Sí, estoy yo —aprovechando ese oportuno semáforo, Miku tiró de la bufanda descolocada de Luka para atraerla hasta el alcance de su boca —¿Te parezco poca autoridad?

—¿No es excusa mi irrefrenable deseo por 'hacer _aquello'_ contigo? —susurró, dejando que los dulces besos de Miku le quitaran la prisa.

—Nada es excusa —respondió ella con voz melosa y sonriendo ladina.

La luz volvió a cambiar, dándoles vía libre para continuar con su camino, pero algo de mayor importancia llamaba su atención, más que verde era turquesa, y esos eran los ojos de la mujer que tenía enfrente, quien la observaba con ese inconfundible deseo grabado en un sus pupilas.

—Entonces… no te quedará otra que castigarme —aseguró, robando un último beso de sus labios antes de proseguir con su camino hasta el apartamento de ella.

—Si me haces derretirme de placer esta noche… puedo intentar perdonar tus osadías.

Un escalofrío recorrió por completo la espina dorsal de Megurine, estremeciéndola de arriba a abajo, casi haciéndola perder el control.

—Creo que podré cumplir tus expectativas… si me esfuerzo un poco.

—Estoy segura de ello.

El camino fue en silencio a partir de ese tramo; una mirada, una mano sobre otra en la palanca de cambios, pequeños intercambios de cariño en pequeños lapsos temporales que solo ellas disfrutaban, en su pequeño mundo alejado de todo, besos fugaces, caricias escondidas en esa conexión casi magnética… aquel era su juego.

Una vez se detuvieron en el estacionamiento, esas muestras de amor desaparecieron como si nunca hubiesen existido, la frialdad volvió a instalarse en sus máscaras faciales. Luka salió primero, y de la parte trasera sacó un maletín de cuero negro que no tardó en llamar la atención de su joven compañera.

—¿Es… _eso?_ —preguntó sin poder contenerse Miku.

—Así es —respondió seriamente Luka, comenzando a caminar hasta el interior del edificio.

La lluvia las mojaba, pero tampoco es que les importase demasiado ese hecho. Lo importante, era lo que pasaría tras las paredes de aquella vivienda en esa fría y lluviosa noche.

—Aun estás a tiempo de retractarte.

—No lo haré, confío en ti, ya te lo dije. Más que en nadie.

Tras aquella afirmación, la cual caló hondo en el maltrecho corazón de Luka, Miku abrió la puerta de su hogar para poder ingresar en él, dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí para que la otra también pudiese entrar. Luka cerró la puerta usando la llave que Miku había dejado puesta, no dejaría que nada ni nadie interrumpiese lo que esa noche sucedería allí. Con cuidado, dejó el maletín sobre una mesa y se quitó la gabardina, el gorro y la bufanda. El apartamento estaba cálido, y sabía que para lo que vendría ahora, tener eso puesto solo le estorbaría en su cometido.

—¿Lista? —susurró Miku abrazada a su espalda, besando la parte expuesta de su nuca, haciendo estremecer por completo a la mujer entre sus brazos.

—Para ti siempre… —devolvió ella, acariciando los antebrazos que la rodeaban.

—Quiero tenerlo dentro ya…

—No seas impaciente amor… aun no está listo. Primero debemos prepararlo todo.

Luka se separó de ella y fue haciendo lo indicado. Miku, por su lado, solo observaba el dichoso maletín negro, nadie sabía de verdad cuanto quería abrirlo… observar su contenido… tocarlo.. olerlo, todo.

—Uhm… ya puedo sentirte dentro de mía… deslizándote suavemente por mi…

—Miku —interrumpió Luka la ensoñación de la otra —necesito que traigas ' _eso otro_ '.

—¡Oh, es cierto! —rápidamente Miku sacó otro recipiente, el cual lo puso junto al maletín.

Luka la observó desde su posición dejando expandida el alga Nori con el arroz ya preparado encima. En un momento se acercó a Miku y abrió el maletín, dejando al descubierto el generoso y lustroso montón de puerros ya lavados y preparados para ser cortados y utilizados en aquella preciosa delicada mezcla tan valorada por ellas.

—Son tan hermosos que creo que lloraré —aseguró Miku tomando uno de sus anhelados puerros —se me hace la boca agua solo de pensar que pronto estarán en mi boca, dentro mía, ¡en mi estómago! ¡Ah, Luka! —Luka le había quitado el puerro y lo llevó a la mesa para cortarlo en cuanto Miku le diera su querido y anhelado… —pero no te lo lleves…

—Miku… —Luka se sonrojó levemente —aun falta… y-ya sabes… —juntó las puntas de sus dedos índices, mirando al suelo y haciendo un puchero.

—Ay, ¡ay! —Miku fue a su encuentro y levantó su rostro para mirarla y pellizcar con suavidad y cariño sus mejillas —pero que adorable eres…

—M-moh, Miku… —se quejó Luka, matando más de amor a la pequeña amante de los puerros.

—Te lo daré… solo mira —y dicho aquello, Miku abrió el recipiente que había traído, dejando ver unos deliciosos lomos de atún.

A Luka se le iluminaron los ojos y corrió hasta tomar uno de esos manjares. Miku sonrió, Luka era siempre tan neutral y fría… pero cuando se trataba de su amado atún, podía ser como una niña con un caramelo.

—¿Lista?

—Te lo dije, contigo siempre.

Una vez el puerro y el atún estuvieron cortados, el arroz aliñado y aplanado, y el alga preparada en la alfombrilla de bambú, Luka se colocó delante de ésta con Miku abrazando su cintura y observando sus acciones asomada por el lateral de su cuerpo, impaciente.

Luka sonrió ante esa acción y procedió lentamente a colocar los ingredientes en su sitio, primero el preciado puerro de su querida Miku y encima de éste, su adorado atún, con cuidado lo enrolló y con más cuidado aún, cortó el rollo que se había formado en pequeñas porciones iguales.

—Luka… —Miku tomó con delicadeza una de aquellas porciones y la mojó en la salsa de soja que habían preparado para ese toque final — ah~

—Ah ~ —repitió Luka abriendo la boca y dejando que Miku introdujera el maki en su boca —es…

—Perfecto, como tú y yo —dijo Miku, dejando a la vez un beso rápido en sus labios.

Luka sonrió y tomó uno para dárselo a Miku de la misma forma en que ella lo había hecho antes.

—Negi —dijo sin borrar esa dulce sonrisa de sus labios.

—Negi…toro.

Y así es como juntando un poco de _eso_ y otro poco de _eso otro_ , se puede formar un _aquello_ tan perfecto. Tan _Negitoro._

 ** _^  
¿YA? ¿BIEN? Pues ahora Review (? why not. _**

**_-Huye-_**


End file.
